Composite materials, such as fiber-reinforced materials, are being rapidly adopted for many new applications because of their light weight and exceptional strength. Some application examples include aerospace components (e.g., aircraft tail components, wing structures, fuselage skins, propellers, and the like), boats (e.g., hulls), bicycles (e.g., frames, sprockets), automotive (e.g., body panels, structural components, gas tanks), and the like. Various inconsistencies, in particular, height deviations on surfaces of formed composite structures, such as large wrinkles, can be undesirable when out of tolerance size. Wrinkles may occur during the fabrication of a composite part. Accurate sizing of inconsistencies (like wrinkle) on the surface of a composite part is essential to determining if it is outside of tolerances. This approach can also help to understand various processing conditions where inconsistencies such as wrinkles may form. At the same time, identification of wrinkles and other like inconsistencies may be more difficult than desired due to the nature of the surface (e.g., color and other surface conditions) of composite materials and the nature of the wrinkles (e.g., orientation, height deviations). Manual inspection processes have been primarily relied on for detecting wrinkles.